


Отличное начало

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Знакомство вышло неудачным.





	Отличное начало

Алекса разбудил шум.

Работники зоопарка толпились в соседнем пустующем вольере. Нет, это уже слишком! Ужасный запах краски, потому что им понадобилось рисовать там виды природы, он ещё мог перенести, но не это.

К счастью, пока Алекс кипел от злости, люди ушли и наступила благословенная тишина оживлённой ночи мегаполиса.

— Эй, — кто-то ткнул его в плечо. — Э-э-эй!

— Что?! — Алекс развернулся и встал одним движением. Завтра важный день — какой-то там праздник, в зоопарк придет куча народу, работать нужно будет на износ, а ему не дают поспать.

— Приветики, — слишком жизнерадостно для такого позднего часа улыбнулась мелкая зебра. Зебра?! Серьёзно, они притащили зебру?! — А не подскажешь ли, где это я вообще оказался?

— Нью-Йоркский зоопарк, Нью-Йорк, Америка.

— Шикарно! — зебра, видимо, просто не могла стоять спокойно, поэтому энергично переминалась на ногах. — Я, правда, ничего не понял, но звучит шикарно!

“Придурок”, — Алекс сдержался и не сказал это вслух. Соседство вот с этим… этим…

— Кстати, я Марти, — протянул он копыто.

…с этим _Марти_ совсем не воодушевляло.

— Что ж, я Алекс, а ты — мешаешь мне спать.

Проигнорировав рукопожатие, Алекс лёг, развернувшись к Марти спиной.

— Ну, приятно познакомится, Алекс. Мы с тобой явно подружимся, — ничуть не смутился тот.

— Не волнуйся, Марти, когда он выспится и поест — станет намного дружелюбнее, — отозвалась из-за стены Глория. — Но и правда, давай мы все познакомимся с утра.

— Ладушки, без проблем вообще.

Марти уцокал в свой вольер. Алекс сдержал желание побиться обо что-нибудь головой.

И за какие грехи ему послали это чёрно-белое наказание?


End file.
